


Patient love

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Supportive Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Before Sasuke leaves on a mission, Lee offers his support.





	Patient love

**Author's Note:**

> Square: free space.

"I understand what you must do. Let me know if I can help."  
Lee bowed his head respectfully and Sasuke felt his stomach flip.

Few people had ever been this willing to support his goals.

"I will," he said, because Lee was still waiting patiently for an answer.

And, because it merited gratitude, "thank you. "

They kissed goodbye at the door.

"I will come back when it's over, once he's dead," Sasuke promised, something desperate clawing at his throat and forcing the words out.

If he didn't say it, if Lee didn't believe him...

"I know," Lee said simply, his hand on Sasuke's should strong and grounding.

Sasuke took a deep breath. Lee understood. Lee still loved him anyway.

"When you get back, we will celebrate in the most youthful way."

Sasuke had no idea why that charmed him so much, but he felt the smile all the way to the gates.


End file.
